Semper Fidelis
by pr3ttyxw3ird
Summary: It's their 7th year at Hogwarts and guess who's the Head Boy and Girl! What will change in the Slytherin Prince when an arrogant foreign exchange student threatens the Gryffindor Princess? Read and Review!
1. Let Year Seven Begin

(A/N: I haven't done this in a LONG time lol…)

**(A/N: I haven't done this in a LONG time lol…I hope you like it)**

**Chapter 1:**

The seventh and final year for the Golden Trio at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has finally arrived. Voldemort was defeated, and much to Harry's pleasure, he was glad that he was now able to go through at least one year at Hogwarts without trying to be killed. Ron, also glad for the time of piece, appreciated the fact that his best friends were both still breathing. Hermione Granger however was probably the happiest out of the three. She was not only able to help save the world from Voldemort's uprising, but she was also granted to honor of being appointed to Head Girl. Due to the great honor, Hermione's parents congratulated her by giving her the opportunity of having an entire day to do whatever she wanted, no matter the cost.

Excited, Hermione went to the hair salon, and her bushy hair was no more. She now was the proud owner of soft brown hair with loose curls rather than a mop. Her parents paid for whatever she wanted which included practically an entire makeover and a great supply of beauty products. It was unlike the bookworm to shower herself with such items which she never would have gotten previously, but she was determined to make her final year a Hogwarts one to remember. Besides, she figured she deserved it after all her years of hard work. She was seventeen, and Hermione was well aware that she was a woman now, and a very curvaceous one at that.

Hermione was now on her way to platform 9¾, awaiting the surprises of the new year. She walked with her head held high, determined to show everyone that she will be returning as a more confident Hermione. Making sure no muggles were looking, Hermione braced herself and plunged through the wall and into the platform. Hermione knew that no matter how many times she ran through that wall, it would always frighten her, even just slightly.

A smile crept across Hermione's face as she saw the beautiful sight of the wizarding world in front of her. Almost immediately, she was greeted with a sea of red hair, and of course one that was jet black.

"'Mione!" Ginny yelled happily. She ran up to Hermione and gave her a hug. Hermione hugged her back and smiled.

"Ginny! So good to see you" Hermione replied.

"Okay, okay, get out of the way runt, our turn" said Ron walking up to Hermione with Harry. Hermione smiled at both of them, she was so happy to see them alive and well. She hugged Ron first, surprised at how much he'd change in just a few months.

"We missed you 'Mione" said Ron with his arms around her waist. Hermione noticed that both him and Harry have been working out

"Oh I've missed both of you terribly" said Hermione now giving Harry his hug. She was now standing in the middle with Harry and Ron on either side of her, where she stood so many times before and where she felt most comfortable. They were after all like her brothers, and of course her favorite body guards of all time.

"What a site, the legendary Gryffindor Trio reunited" said Ginny smiling. She was glad that none of them were hurt during the final battle, especially Harry for they have been an item for quite a long time now.

"'Mione, there's something different about you too" Ron said with a look of curiosity. He looked at her up and down trying to figure out what was different about his bookish friend.

"She got her hair done" Harry spoke up.

"And she got new clothes!" added Ginny

Hermione smiled at Harry. She always thought that he was the more sensitive and sensible one of the two. She was glad that he noticed her hair, and she was glad that Ron at least noticed something was different.

"Yup, I've gone through a few changes over the summer. Mum and dad thought I deserved a day dedicated to my wants since I found out I became Head Girl" she said flashing her badge.

They all looked at her shiny badge in awe.

"That's great 'Mione!" said Ginny. "That means you get your own living quarters, that's so exciting"

"Who's the Head Boy?" asked Harry.

They all looked at Hermione, waiting for the answer.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I have no idea who it is" Hermione confessed.

"I wish I was Head Boy" said Ron

"You?" Ginny said surprised.

"Ron, I didn't know you wanted that kind of responsibility" Hermione said impressed.

Ron looked at her with disbelief. "What?! Forget that, I just wanted to be able to take points away from every Slytherin I saw!"

They all laughed, knowing that it was just too good to be true for Ron to want any sort of responsibility.

"Well, you look great 'Mione, you'll be beating of guys with a stick this year" Ginny said.

"Actually, we'll be beating them off" said Ron as Harry agreed.

Hermione giggled and hooked arms with her two best friends. She loved how they always looked out for her and made sure she never got hurt. Together they walked onto the train and found an empty compartment. The four of them talked about what is to be expected in the new year as well as future plans. Finally, the train gave its final whistle and started moving towards its destination. Hermione looked at her watch and realized that she had to leave to meet the Head Boy.

"Alright guys, it looks like I have to go now, Head's business you know" said Hermione. She paused at the sound of the words. "Head's business" she said again and she laughed. "I have to get use to saying that"

Both Harry and Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Will we get to see you at dinner?" asked Harry

"I'm pretty sure, I may have to leave early though, do you guys mind?" asked Hermione

"Oh not at all, you're the one who'll miss out on all the food" said Ron with a smirk.

"Honestly Ronald, you're a walking garbage disposal" Hermione said.

The three bid Hermione goodbye, and opened the door. Unfortunately, when she opened the door it hit something, and unfortunately, that thing was Draco Malfoy. At first, Hermione didn't see who it was she hit. She quickly went to their aid. She immediately noticed the strong muscular pair of arms, making Hermione feel flushed.

"Oh my I'm so sorry, do you need-"

"Get away from me mudblood!" said the person.

Hermione recognized the voice, she knew it all too well and her face was instantly transformed from the concerned look to a look that could re-kill a ghost as she looked up at the guy's face.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said forcefully.

At the sound of Hermione's angered voice, Harry and Ron instantly got up from their seats and looked at the scene. By that time Draco was already glaring daggers at the trio.

"Great, this was a brand knew cloak, and now thanks to you I have to burn it as soon as we get to the castle" Draco scoffed.

"What are you trying to say Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily whipping out his wand.

"I'm saying, Weaselbee, that your little mudblood is dirt to me. What are you gonna do about it?" Draco said with a smirk.

As anyone could easily predict, Ron launched himself at Draco. Harry however knew what the consequences were if Ron were to get into trouble so early in the year and he grabbed Ron before he could lay a finger on Draco. To Hermione's surprise, even with Ron in mid air, Draco did not flinch at all, but just stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Harry, still trying to hold back Ron asked "What the hell are you doing in the middle of the hall in a moving train anyway ferret?"

Draco's gray eyes darkened. "The same reason why miss know-it-all here opened the door and slammed into me"

Hermione, quiet throughout most of the action, finally spoke up.

"That's impossible. How do you know why I was leaving the compartment Malfoy?"

"Well who else would that muggle loving old bat choose for Head Girl?" Draco gave one last glare to both Harry and Ron and he was on his way to the back of the train where the Head's Compartment was. "Smartest witch my ass…"

It took a while for Hermione to register what was going on, but soon she understood and said aloud "Malfoy's Head Boy?"

Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked at her. "No way…"

Hermione looked at them and gave them a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry guys I have to go."

Draco was already in the Head's compartment sitting down next to the window. He had had pretty much one of the most unusual summers of his life. He had to get use to the fact that it was now him and his mom for his dad was killed in the war, not that he was complaining. He very much enjoyed the fact that he no longer had to listen to any of the crap his dad gave him. What was more satisfying to him was knowing that he didn't have to worry about his mother being beat while he was gone. Draco loved his mother dearly and did everything he could to protect her. This of course resulted in he himself getting crucioed by his father. This year was definitely going to be different. Everyone in Slytherin house was there except for Crabbe and Goyle. They were the only two stupid enough to actually join the Death Eaters. Now they were in Azkaban losing what little brain cells they had left. Only the ones in Slytherin house knew the secret: they hated the dark lord. Draco personally thought that Voldemort was a coward, and so were his followers, which was exactly why he hated his father and swore that he would never obey the dark lord. The only friend he had was Blaise Zabini. The things he liked most about him was a) he had a brain, unlike Crabbe and Goyle, b) he didn't try to sleep with him like every other girl in the school, and c) he was one of the few people that made him laugh.

Just then the compartment door was opened and Hermione stepped in. Draco didn't dare to look at her. One of the things he noticed about her immediately when he saw her on the platform was what not even he could deny: she was beautiful. She had filled out her uniform very well and her face was no longer framed by a big brown bush. It was hard for Draco to concentrate when she slammed him with the door earlier, which was why the majority of the time he tried not to look at her. Of course that did only little for he could smell her sweet scent of vanilla.

Still looking out the window, Draco waited a few moments, but Hermione said nothing. He finally acknowledged her existence and looked up at her.

"What" he said plainly.

She was standing there with a stern look that could rival McGonagall's. Her arms were folded and she was tapping her foot.

"There's no way you can be Head Boy" concluded Hermione out loud.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "And why not may I ask?"

"Because you're an arrogant, disgusting, egotistical little ferret who has no respect for those who are clearly superior to you despite your 'pure' blood" yelled Hermione with raging eyes.

Draco looked at her with disgust. "How dare you speak to me like that! There is one person in this room who is definitely superior to the other and believe me _mudblood,_ it's not you"

Hermione's hand shot up and aimed the slap Draco across the face. Unfortunately, the fact that he was tied with Harry in terms of the best skilled seeker had crossed her mind, and Draco caught her hand before she could touch him at all. She yanked her hand away and let out a growl of frustration.

"Now, now Granger, I understand how one can not resist growling at such a perfect sight such as myself, but I must ask you to control your temptation." Draco said slyly.

"Sod off ferret boy" Hermione scoffed as she walked over and sat across from him.

"You know as well as I do that my grades are more than satisfactory Granger. My scores have reached the top of the list in Slytherin house and in case you didn't know, we are TIED at the top of the list for our year" said Draco, still angry.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She always knew that Draco's grade rivaled hers in every aspect. For all six years their scores followed one another. Hermione would come in first, then Draco second, or vice versa. There was no denying that Draco Malfoy really was an extraordinary mind.

"I don't care anymore Malfoy. Just drop it. Let's just do what we have to do and be done with it" Hermione got out her papers from the bag she was carrying. "Now, we have to discuss the- HEY!"

Draco was up and had his hand on the door knob.

"Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Hermione

"The whole point of being in the Head's compartment is for simple knowledge of who the fellow head student is, and since I already graced you with my presence, goodbye. I'm sure we'll find out more of our duties when we get to the castle, there's no way I'm staying within such an enclosed space with a mudblood like yourself for the whole train ride" Draco declared. And with that, he opened the door, and left.

Hermione sat there in complete shock. She couldn't believe that even as head boy, Draco was as compliable as cow shit. All she could do was think about how the year would turn out to be. Everything popped into her mind from sharing living quarters with him to working with him on head duties. _He is cute though…_she thought. She quickly caught herself and dismissed the whole thought. The troubled witch then exited the compartment and went to find her friends, there was no sense being alone.

Meanwhile, Draco opened the door to another compartment to find Blaise Zabini. He was lying down on one whole side of the compartment with what looked like a book about Quidditch. Draco closed the door a little harder than he needed to and got the attention of Blaise. Blaise looked up to see Draco's frustrated face and sat up. Draco sat across from Blaise and again looked out the window.

"So I take it she found out you're head boy?" Blaise assumed.

Draco nodded

"I don't know mate, I don't care if she's a mudblood, what I saw at the platform was absolutely FINE. They don't make 'em like _that_ in Slytherin" Blaise said laughing and jokingly slapping Draco on the shoulder.

Draco looked at Blaise questionably. "She's still filthy"

"All I know is, I'm done with that whole 'mudblood this, pureblood that' bullshit. I don't care anymore. Voldylocks is dead and my dad's in Azkaban. I don't have to listen to anyone but me" Blaise declared as he rested his hands behind his head. "Oh, by the way, 50 galleons" Blaise added.

Draco looked at his friend with confusion. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Blaise then sat up at the edge of his seat with a smirk on his face. "50 galleons says you fall for the Gryffindor before the end of the year"

Suddenly, Draco looked as if Blaise sprouted wings and announced he wanted to be a butterfly. "You must be joking!"

Blaise than went back to his original relaxed position. "What's wrong mate? Afraid to lose a bet?"

Draco looked offended and then smirked. He held out his hand and Blaise smirked back, putting his hand out as well. "Deal" said Draco "Get ready to lose 50 galleons"

"The only thing I'll be getting ready for is making space in my wallet" said Blaise.

"This is going to be one hell of a year…" Draco said talking more to himself than to Blaise as he leaned back and continued to look out the window.

Hours passed and it was finally time to get off the train and enter the castle. The Great Hall was as it always was, great. As all the students found their way to their assigned tables, the excited chattering of the beginning of the year got louder and louder. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Instantly, the entire room fell silent.

"Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts. Let us be sure that this year will be a peaceful one. Without further adu, let the sorting begin!"

At that moment, the doors opened and the first years filed in. The sorting took longer than usual for much more students were enrolled now that parents had no more fear of Voldemort attacking the school. When all the first years were done being sorted, Ron grabbed the nearest napkin and stuffed an end down the top of his collar. He than grabbed a fork in his left hand and a knife in his right, ready for Dumbledore to let all the food appear. Harry and Hermione looked at him in astonishment and started to laugh hysterically.

"What? I'm hungry…" said Ron innocently.

Dumbledore stood up again and Ron's eyes lit up.

"Before I begin the feast," he started, (at this point Ron looked defeated.) "I would like to announce that we have a special guest."

Just then the doors opened again, and a handsome boy of about seventeen came into the room. He stuck out his chest and had his head held high and proud. The gazes of many girls followed him and sighs were let out. There was a hint of arrogance in his step which Draco glared at, for only he was allowed to walk like that in this school.

"I would like to introduce Elias Navarro of the royal family in Spain. He is here to spend a few months with us here at Hogwarts, so please treat him with the kindness and respect you treat each other" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Elias sat down on the chair and the sorting hat was placed on his head. He looked out to the rest of the students with a snobbish face. Draco, still annoyed for some reason by the new guest turned away. He did not have to hear from the sorting hat where Elias would be, he already knew. A few moments later, just as predicted, the sorting hat yelled out 'SLYTHERIN' and everyone clapped politely, except for Draco.

Elias walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down not looking like he had the intention to talk to anyone.

"Oh, and Mr. Zabini?" said Dumbledore.

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at Blaise with curiosity.

"Uh…yes professor?" said Blaise unsure of what was going on.

Dumbledore smiled at the young student. "I would like to add 50 galleons as well."

Blaise gave Draco a smirk and Draco himself looked astonished.

"You've got to be kidding" Draco said under his breath as Blaise just laughed.

The rest of the students looked too confused and hungry to even try to figure out what it all meant. At that point, the feast began and Ron looked as if he could shed tears of joy.

Harry and Hermione laughed at the starving food disposal and started to eat as well.

After about half an hour, Hermione pushed back her plate and was done eating for the night. She looked over at Ron and smiled. He looked like he was making out with a chicken leg. Harry was also done eating and currently giving Ginny some attention. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Dumbledore and Draco standing behind her.

"Yes professor?" Hermione asked

"Ms. Granger, it is now time to become acquainted with your new living quarters" explained Dumbledore.

Hermione bid her friends goodbye and followed Dumbledore to the Head's Tower. Hermione was surprised to see a giant door. She had been so use to a painting being her entrance. The door was about eight feet tall and a pleasant light brown color. On one side of the door were Hermione's initials and on the other door was Draco's.

"Here we are. I'm sure you'll find the quarters to be very suitable. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger" Dumbledore started to walk away when he stopped and turned around to add one last detail. "The door requires a password, be sure to come up with a memorable one." With that, he walked away, smiling.

Hermione stood there quietly, making an observation.

"We'll think of a password later" Draco concluded

"No, we need to think of one now" Hermione spoke up.

"I don't NEED to do anything Granger, now get out of my way"

"Shut up you stupid git. In case you haven't notice, there's no handle"

"Are you daft? Of course there's a-" Draco began, but then stopped as tried to reach out, expecting to feel a handle. "…there's no handle" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what is our password going to be?"

"No mudbloods allowed" said Draco with a smirk

"Asshole!" yelled Hermione.

"Now that wouldn't be an appropriate password Granger" Draco shot back cleverly.

"You're hopeless" Hermione said with frustration.

"Listen Granger, I really don't care what the password is, can we please just get inside so I can go to sleep" Draco said lazily.

Hermione thought carefully and looked at the door. "Our password is _semper fidelis_"

Draco looked at Hermione with confusion. "That's Latin" he said.

"And?"

"It means _always faithful_" said Draco

"And?"

"Why would you put that?" asked Draco

"I thought you didn't care" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Whatever mudblood"

Just as Hermione was about to yell, she saw a lion start to engrave behind her initials as a serpent started to engrave behind Draco's. When the starting and end point met, the engraved animals started to glow and the door swung open to reveal their new home. Hermione walked in and was at a loss for words.

As you walked in, there was a big kitchen on the left, a stair case straight ahead, and on the right was a large sofa and two arm chairs on either side of the sofa which were all in front of the fire place. The carpet was nice and soft. They both walked in to examine their living space. The kitchen seemed to be fully stocked and the living room was perfect. They walked upstairs and instantly noticed that it was a balcony which overlooked the downstairs. Draco, looking around for his room found two doors. Both doors were the same color as their entrance door and each had their initials engraved on them.

"Gee, I wonder which door is mine…" Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione turned around and walked towards her door. She opened it to find that her entire room had a Gryffindor theme and everything had her initials on it from the bed sheets, to the blanket, to the wardrobe, even in the center of the room on the carpet. She saw that all of her stuff was unpacked and neatly put away. She noticed that there was also a desk and a comfy looking chair that looked perfect to do homework. She walked towards a door and opened it to find herself in the bathroom. Everything was white and shiny. There was a shower and a tub. Hermione was so excited about her new home until she realized that there was another door on the other side of the bathroom. Praying that it was a closet, she turned the knob and her heart sank. She was now looking into Draco Malfoy's room which was exactly like hers but with a Slytherin theme. Though his room was just as stunning as hers, the room was not what caught her attention. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God himself was stand in the middle of the room with his shirt off. Hermione's eyes went wide and she couldn't take her eyes off his muscular body.

"Like what you see Granger?" said the Slytherin Prince slyly.

Hermione shook her head to wake herself from the trance. "No you albino ferret. You just blinded me with your whiteness" she said and she slammed the door shut. She went back into her room and flung herself onto her soft and silky bed. "Oh...my…God…" was all she could say.

Hermione knew that he was more than just attractive, but he was her enemy, even if he didn't fight on the side of Voldemort. She decided to take a nice warm shower and go to sleep. She filled the bathroom with the aroma of her vanilla shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. When she was done, she dried herself off and put on her pink lace underwear and bra. Just then, Draco's side of the door flew open. He was in a towel and nothing else. Seeing Hermione in her lingerie made it Draco's turn to stare. He couldn't stop looking at what he thought was the most perfect body he had ever seen in his life.

"MALFOY GET OUT!!" Hermione yelled.

Draco looked up from his great distraction. "Impressive Granger, you should show that off more often." And with that, he turned around and waited in his room.

Once the door closed, Draco did what he wasn't able to do practically the whole time he was looking at her: breathe.

"Merlin's beard!" Draco whispered to himself. It took all his strength to calm himself down and not lose control while he was in the bathroom. There was no denying it, he knew that Hermione Granger was probably one of the hottest girls in school.

After waiting a few minutes, Draco opened the bathroom door (slowly this time) and found that it was free. He took his shower and got ready for bed. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Hermione's image in his head, and he didn't know whether or not he should change it.

"Mudblood…" he muttered quietly, though he didn't know if he was insulting her, or reminding himself of why she was the enemy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bathroom wall, Hermione lay in bed, unable to sleep either. A part of her knew that she was glad he walked in on her. The look on his face brought instant satisfaction on hers. And of course she couldn't deny that she was enjoying what she saw as well. She knew of Draco's reputation for being a sex god, and almost every witch from all houses alike gawked over him, but then again they probably weren't constantly tortured by the Slytherin Prince either. Hermione tried to close her eyes and get some sleep, classes started tomorrow.

"Ferret…" she muttered quietly, though she didn't know if she was insulting him, or reminding herself of why he was the enemy.

**(A/N: Sooo, my first day back on the job lol. What do you think so far? I know it's hard to say since it's only the first chapter, but hey, a little review here and there never hurt anybody lol)**


	2. Draco's Mudblood

(A/N: Read)

**(A/N: Read)**

Draco woke up the next morning, well rested and ready to start the day, but not necessarily willing to. He quickly got dressed to find Hermione downstairs sitting in front of the fire and sipping coffee. Draco looked over to the kitchen in hopes to see a more.

"Is there any more coffee?" Draco asked somewhat civil.

Hermione looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. She casually got up and walked over to the kitchen grabbing the nearly full pot of coffee. Draco's lit up with relief seeing as he really needed a pick-me-up. Hermione smiled at Draco and he suddenly became nervous; he didn't know how to react to one of his arch enemies smiling at him like they were best friends. Seconds later, Hermione walked over to the sink and poured the coffee down the drain. Draco's eyes grew wide and his draw dropped as if she had just performed and Unforgivable in front of him.

Hermione then turned around, still smiling, and casually said "No" as she went back to the fire place and continued sipping her coffee and reading her book.

"Bloody psycho" Draco muttered under his breath and stormed out of the Head's common room swearing and slamming the door. The corner of Hermione's mouth curled up into a smirk.

Draco stomped his way to the Great Hall and sat next to Blaise. Draco was still swearing under his breath and ranting about "stupid mudbloods" and "bloody know-it-alls." Blaise just continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with his friend. Feeling someone's gaze upon him, Draco looked up at Blaise. There was a little moment of silence until Blaise spoke up.

"Want some coffee?" he said holding up a mug.

Draco's eyes flared with anger and his fists pounded the table as he let out a growl of frustration. The entire Great Hall looked over at him with curiosity and many girls had looks of sympathy for the Slytherin Prince as the guys smirked and snickered, Harry and Ron among them.

"All you had to say was no" said Blaise simply, not at all fazed by his fellow Slytherin's outburst. He began to lift the coffee mug up to his mouth when Draco snatched it from him hands.

"Give me that you git" Draco said.

Blaise smirked at him. Draco began sipping his coffee with annoyance. His first day as Head Boy had not gone as he had it expected.

"So, what has your knickers riding up your arse?" Blaise questioned.

Draco looked up from his coffee and his thoughts and spoke to Blaise. "A certain little mudblood who thinks she can just do whatever she wants. Does she realize who I am? She needs to give respect to which respect is due."

"Oh forgive me your grace" Blaise said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not bloody joking. I don't know how much I can take of Granger before I Avada her in her sleep" Draco said grumpily.

"I'm sure you _would_ like to visit her in her sleep" Blaise said smirking.

Draco sat there and stared blankly at him. "When are you going to let that go?"

"When I get my 50 galleons"

Before Draco could retort, they both noticed a certain Gryffindor enter the Great Hall with an accomplished twinkle in her eyes.

"Good morning boys" Hermione said cheerfully.

Ron took a quick second away from his food and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "G'morning 'Mione"

"Morning" Harry said after also giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny gave a warm, welcoming smile to Hermione and continued to hold hands and talk with Harry.

Pushing back his plate, Ron looked at Hermione, noticing how happy she was. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

The question got the attention of Harry and he was instantly interested in his friend's good mood.

"I am proud to say that I have officially made the start of Malfoy's day a complete disaster" Hermione said with a feeling of accomplishment.

"That's our girl!" Ginny said from the other side of Harry.

"This is great," Ron said, "now you can make Malfoy miserable whenever we can't"

"She'll probably do as better a job than we would eh Ron?" Harry added comically.

The trio laughed and did not notice the glare hitting them from the other side of the room. Suddenly a loud tapping of glass was heard all throughout the Great Hall followed by McGonagall's voice.

"May I have your attention please?"

Just then, Dumbledore stood up with a warm smile. "Welcome students to your first day of term. I hope you all had good nights sleep, and a happy morning"

At that, Draco scoffed.

"Now with no more delay," Dumbledore swished his wand and schedules appeared in front of each student, "let your learning begin"

Hermione smiled in excitement as Harry and Ron both groaned in the thought of having to learn something so early in the morning. Hermione gave Ginny a hug goodbye and waved to her bodyguards as she practically skipped her way to her first class: Advanced Arithmancy, which was her favorite subject. Lost in her thoughts, Hermione made her way to her class room succeeding in bumping into someone in the process.

"Oh, terribly sorry, I-" Hermione began before she was cut off.

"Honestly mudblood, how many times are you going to run into me like this before I have to call the ministry and set a restraining order?" the Slytherin said.

Draco turned around rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily, "what are you doing here!"

"I really am starting to doubt your academic reputation Granger, I happen to go to school here and I am also Head Boy in case you have already forgotten" Draco replied smoothly.

Hermione's anger increased as she felt like whipping out her wand and reliving the ferret incident. "Very funny you git, why are you standing outside the Advanced Arithmancy classroom?"

Draco looked at her in disbelief. Surely, he thought, the Head Girl and the so called smartest witch of their age couldn't be that oblivious to the obvious.

"I'm Head Boy for a reason Granger, I didn't get the position by tap dancing in Dumbledore's office, this is my first class of the day" he said as he walked into the classroom, leaving Hermione there speechless and in fact, insulted.

She stormed into the classroom and took a seat on the opposite side of the room from Draco. They gave one last glare at each other before they gave their attention to the teacher up front.

"Good morning class" said Professor Vector.

"Good morning Professor Vector" replied the class as a union.

"Today we will dive right into the lesson, Arithmancy is not an easy subject, and Advanced Arithmancy at that" she said as she looked around the room impressed by the number of students interested in what she believed was a fascinating subject. "As you all know, Arithmancy is a branch of magic concerned with the magical properties of numbers. It is an ancient system of fortune telling based on names and numbers used for over 2000 years and can calculate anything from strengths, weaknesses, and even the future. Who can give me a standard name calculated in Arithmancy?" Professor Vector asked.

Both Hermione and Draco's hands shot up. The professor looked at the both of them with pride for she had had the two of them as students in the past, but never in the same classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, please tell me the corresponding letters to the numerical value of 5?"

Draco looked over to his left and smirked at Hermione. He looked back at Professor Vector and calmly said "E, N, and W."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin" Professor Vector said. She then turned to Hermione. "Ms. Granger, would you please tell me the corresponding letters to the numerical value of 8?"

This time, Hermione looked over to her right and smirked at Malfoy and he rolled his eyes, turning away from her.

"That would be H, Q, and Z professor" Hermione said politely.

"Excellent! 5 points to Gryffindor as well"

Throughout the rest of the class period, the battle continued between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor as the rest of the class, mainly Ravenclaws, watched in admiration of their Head Boy and Head Girl. Professor Vector herself had never witnessed such a display of knowledge in her classroom. Because it was only the first day of class, almost the entire period was spent on review questions which were only answered by either Hermione or Draco. As soon as it started, Arithmancy was over and it was time for their next class.

For the next three classes, the Head Boy and Head Girl found themselves in the same classroom yet again, wondering if their schedules were identical replicas of each other. From what they knew so far, the two shared Advanced Arithmancy, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, and Advanced Ancient Ruins. It was not lunch time and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at their usual spot on the table, waiting for Hermione. The three were laughing and joking around when an angry Hermione slammed her books onto the table causing them to jump.

"He's driving me crazy!" she almost yelled.

The two red heads and the one jet black head looked at the frustrated brunette.

"Do we have to ask who?" Harry spoke.

"Malfoy! I've had class with him all day and it's been nothing but hell! He's been in all of my classes so far! ALL OF THEM! And he's made sure to make me miserable all along the way. I'd answer a question, then him, then me, then him! It's non stop! That little ferret boy is going to be the end of me" she finished and sat down across from the three.

"Merlin 'Mione, who knew someone could get you to go mad like that" Ron said

Hermione looked up at him and glared. Ron gulped and looked down at his food.

"You guys have no idea what I had to go through. You'll see soon enough though" she said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"We have Advanced Potions next period" Hermione stated simply.

Harry and Ron both groaned and Ginny quietly giggled on the side. Ron even pushed his plate away due to the loss of apatite.

"'Mione, I don't know if I'm ever going to forgive you for forcing us to take that class" Ron moaned.

"Yeah, I didn't know we would even qualify for Advanced Potions" Harry agreed.

Hermione looked at her two best friends in astonishment. "Well MAYBE you two shouldn't have talked me in to writing your potions essays for the past six years!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other wide eyed knowing she was right. "I knew I should have just failed like that class like Seamus…" Ron said.

"Hey!" Seamus said just a few seats away from him

"Oops" Ron said.

They all laughed and Hermione had the first smile on her face since breakfast.

Meanwhile, a certain Slytherin walked into the Great Hall, and he was, for lack of a better word, pissed. He walked over to Blaise and slammed his books down on the table.

"She's driving me crazy!"

Blaise looked at his friend and raised his eyebrow. "Do I have to ask who?"

"I have had to deal with that know-it-all mudblood all day and I assure you it isn't good for my health!" Draco said as Blaise responded with mere laughter. "I'm being serious you tosh pot"

"Alls I know is, it's your problem. I am not involved what so ever" Blaise said as he picked up his fork and continued eating his lunch.

"Bull shit you're not involved! You're next class is with me" Draco said evilly.

"And why is that important?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because it's Advanced Potions and naturally Granger is bound to be there"

Blaise looked at Draco up and down, and unknowingly at the same time, Harry and Ron were giving Hermione the same look as the three boys said to their best friend "Honestly, it can't be that bad"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Woah…" said Harry, Blaise, and Ron in a union as they watched Draco and Hermione in action. Only this time, the war of which was going on since the start of the morning had reached it's climax, and now the Head Boy and Girl were standing up near their potions station aiming their wands at each other.

"You bloody git! I'm gonna turn you back into a ferret like back when times were simpler!"

"Ms. Granger put away your wand!" Snape said trying to demand order.

"Shut up you dirty blooded simpleton! I'll make you wish you stayed at your little muggle school where you belong!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Sit down!" tried Snape again.

Draco and Hermione continued to yell obscenities to each other as the rest of the class was either talking to their neighbor about the situation in order or even placing bets on who would win in a duel.

Blaise, who was working in the table next to Harry and Ron leaned over and said "Aren't you going to step in?"

Harry and Ron looked over at the Slytherin with eyebrows raised.

"Uh, naturally we would, but we know 'Mione is more than capable of blowing Malfoy's arse off" Harry said.

"Not to mention this is the best Potions class I've ever had" Ron added as he was eating snacks he snuck into the room and watching the argument.

"Ooo, Pass some here!" Blaise said hopefully and Ron tossed him over a chocolate frog.

After more yelling and threats, Professor McGonagall finally came into the dungeons and saw the horror of the two Heads getting ready to kill each other. With a flick of her wand, both Draco and Hermione flew on opposite sides of the room into a chair. On instinct, they tried to get up but found that they could not move nor talk. The rest of the students moaned and groaned that the fight was over as Draco sat there with his arms folded and glared at the wall to his right to avoid eye contact with anyone. Hermione on the other hand bowed her head in shame for acting like such a fool in front of her head of house.

"Now both of you will follow me to my office…NOW!" McGonagall said forcefully

The two students got up, still unable to talk, and followed the professor in silence. Once in her office, McGonagall flicked her wand again and stared at the two people who are suppose to be the role models for the rest of the student body.

"I am very ashamed of you both. It is only the first day of term and yet you have managed to do everything except get along. You are Head Boy and Head Girl! It is your duty to set an example for the younger years! I knew that something like this would happen, and yet Professor Dumbledore still wanted to put a pair as such together. I did not want to say this, but if you two can't get along, then we are just going to have to find ourselves a new Head Boy and Girl."

At this Hermione's head shot up and Draco looked like he had just been given the ultimate insult.

"Professor no! Please, give us another chance, I promise we can make this work" Hermione pleaded.

McGonagall looked over at Draco who just nodded his head vigorously. After a few moments of silence, McGonagall spoke again in warning.

"I am counting on the both of you. One more screw up, and you **will** be replaced. I'll have you know that there are runner ups before you who can do this just as good if not better. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor" the students said as a union.

With that, they were excused and Professor McGonagall fell back onto her armchair with a headache. The truth was, there was no runner up. Draco and Hermione had the best academic records Hogwarts had ever seen. Denying them the role as head students would be like denying owls the right to fly, some things were just meant to be as nature intended.

Draco and Hermione went the rest of their classes without speaking to each other, and to know surprise, yes, their schedules were identical replicas. This meant that the two would be seeing each other the majority of the year. They would have to go to class together and even live together and still be expected to "get along."

Now it was dinner time and Hermione met up with her friends.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny said sympathetically.

Hermione sad down beside her and put her head down on the table.

"That bad huh?" Ginny said rubbing her back.

"If Malfoy and I don't get along, we'll be discharged from our Head duties and we'll be replaced"

Ginny gasped. "That's horrible!"

"I know…"

Harry and Ron who were busy stuffing their face at the time tried to make her feel better.

"You know Hermione, I'm sure if McGonagall hadn't stepped in, you would have sent Malfoy home crying into his mummy's arms." Harry said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and all of Gryffindor House would have thrown a party in your honor" Ron added.

The Gryffindors spent the rest of their dinner talking about anything other than Draco Malfoy. On the other side of the Great Hall however, Draco was feeling the same Hermione was, not knowing which was worth more: Being Head Boy or his pride.

"In all honesty mate, you need to let go of the whole mudblood thing." Blaise slipped in.

Draco looked at his friend. "Even if I did let go of the 'mudblood thing,' it doesn't change the fact that Granger will always be Granger, whether I kill her or not."

"Hmm, she does seem like the type who would come back to haunt you. Maybe it's a sign, you two will be together even after death" Blaise said comically.

"I am **NOT** getting together with Granger!"

"Sure you're not"

And with that, the rest of dinner went on with no more conversation concerning the Golden Trio member. Draco and Blaise walked out of the Great Hall together, talking about Quidditch. Just then Draco was pounded in the shoulder hard by someone. Draco was almost certain that it would be Hermione again, but when he turned around, he saw something quite unexpected.

"Watch where you're going dirt" said Elias Navarro with a look of disgust in his face.

The students who saw the incident gasped loudly. No one would ever dare call Draco Malfoy dirt, his blood was far from it, and so was his looks and reputation. Even those who hated Draco with all of their being couldn't believe the words that had just left the foreigner's mouth.

Draco's eyes narrowed and pierced into Elias with a passion of hate. He stepped closer to the boy and found himself to be just a few inches taller than the Spanish wizard.

"Considering the fact that you're new here, perhaps you should be informed. I am Draco Malfoy, descendant of one of the oldest wizarding families of time with more galleons to fill your pathetic country from border to border. I don't care what Royal Family you're from princess, you're on my turf now, and you will do best to give respect to which respect is due"

Elias glared back at Draco matching his hate inch for inch. "You will de best to bow down to me and fetch me a glass of water like the servant you are"

With that, Draco made his way to launch himself onto the pain from Spain, but was held back by Blaise.

"How dare you! No one, NO ONE, calls me a servant. You don't know who you're dealing with Navarro. You'll regret you ever stepped foot into my world."

Just then the Trio walked in on the scene. Hermione, being Head Girl, took it upon herself to see what the problem was.

"What's going on here!" Hermione yelled

"This doesn't concern you Granger" Draco said to her.

"The hell it doesn't! I am Head Girl and I have a duty to-"

"Oh, so **you're** Hermione Granger" Elias said, turning away from Draco and looking at Hermione up and down.

Hermione blushed slightly at his eyes. "Y-yes"

Elias's eyes quickly turned into cold plates of steel. "I find it pathetic and disgusting for a school to choose such mudblood filth as its representative"

Hermione's eyes lit with fire, but before she could whip out her wand, Draco broke free of Blaise's grasp and punched Elias straight in the jaw. He fell to the ground and Draco put his foot in the middle of his neck to hold him down as he whipped out his wand.

"Don't you ever, EVER, call her a mudblood again. Do you understand me?" Draco growled, unsure of why he was so furious. Elias could not say nor do nothing. As a matter of fact, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Blaise too had no words for what had just happened. Draco gave one last push on Elias's neck and walked away from the scene.

The trio and Blaise looked back and forth to each other and asking questions with their eyes while shrugging. Hermione did not know whether she should be angry for Draco being a hypocrite, grateful that he stood up for her, or sympathetic for what might come of his actions. She followed him back to the Head's tower and tried to look for him. She needed explanations. When she finally found him, he was sitting on the sofa watching the fire.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said relieved

Draco lifted up his head, and as soon as he saw her face, he got up and started to make his way to his room.

"Malfoy stop! Why did you do it? Aren't you worried that a teacher might find out what you did to Elias? Malfoy! Draco!"

Draco stopped at the sound of his name. He turned around and looked at her with stern eyes. "Only I can call you mudblood" he said, and he swiftly turned around and slammed his door.

Hermione still stood there in the common room, not sure if she should feel angry or flattered. Frustrated, Hermione made her way up to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She had enough fighting with Draco that day to last her at least a week. After she took a shower, an idea hit her and she fumbled around in her trunk looking for a post it note. She scribbled a short message and left it on the mirror. With that, she slipped into her pajamas and fell right to sleep, trying to figure out the mystery behind Draco's words.

Hours later, Draco woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. He flipped on the bathroom switched and rubbed his eyes on the way to the toilet. When his business was finished, he looked up while he was washing his hands to find a square piece of pink paper attached to the mirror. Draco had to rub his eyes a couple more times to make sure what he was seeing was real. He took the note off the mirror to take a better look of it. His insides warmed and he suddenly didn't feel as hateful as he did just a few hours ago. His faced softened, and he made his way back to his luxurious four poster bed as he lay down and put the note beside him. Draco closed his eyes, and dreamt about the words found on the little piece of paper.

_Draco,_

_Thank you._

_ -Hermione_

**(A/N: and Review!)**


End file.
